In the prior art, common image/video shooting means include: 1, a staff holds a camera on the hand or the shoulder for shooting; 2, the camera is installed on a lifting arm, and the staff controls the movement of the lifting arm to shoot a target; and 3, the camera is installed on a guide rail, and the staff controls the movement of the camera on the guide rail to shoot the target. These shooting means have certain limitations, and these limitations at least include limitations of shooting environments, limitations of shooting ranges, and so on. Therefore, the technical solutions of the present invention are proposed to realize image/video shooting with higher degrees of freedom and flexibility.